


Bet You Didn't See That Coming

by Alis_Wonderland



Series: The Secret [5]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesiac Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Crossover, Gen, He's Sam and Dean's cousin, Memory Alteration, Monster of the Week, Pack tries to keep Stiles safe, Stiles Has Secrets, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Stiles does what he wants, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles is Stiles, Temporary Amnesia, and fail, because, but not really, but of course that doesn't work, sort of, they just wanted him to be safe and out of harm's way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alis_Wonderland/pseuds/Alis_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack thought that the best way to keep Stiles from getting hurt all the time, was to make him forget all about them. It pained them not to be able to be near him anymore, but at least he would be safe, right?....Wrong. Very wrong. As it turns out Stiles had been hiding a few secrets from them. Secrets that could come back to bite them in the butt if they came to the surface<br/>In other words, this is my Supernatural Crossover AU where Stiles is Sam and Dean’s younger cousin who knows very well how to kill supernatural creatures in a couple different ways if they get on his bad side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet You Didn't See That Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This by far is the longest fic in this series I have written so far. I love Teen Wolf X Supernatural crossovers too much  
> I finally got out on winter break, and this is the first thing I did.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think :)

 

“I can’t stand it anymore,” Scott said one day during a pack meeting. Everyone was there except one. Even Sheriff Stilinski was there.

 

The only one missing was Stiles.

 

No one had texted him to let him know there even was a meeting. The pack didn’t want him to be here during this discussion, after all, this whole meeting was about him.

 

“I hate seeing Stiles get hurt because of us. He shouldn’t have to deal with this”, Scott continued.

 

“Well, it’s his own damn fault,” Derek huffed. “No one asked him to get involved. The idiot took it upon himself.”

 

The sheriff glared at the werewolf for the comment, but otherwise, kept quiet.

 

“That’s true,” Lydia put in. “but he does it because he cares for us. I don’t think we should make him stay away…not that he will anyways. Stiles is quite stubborn.”

 

Malia just stood there quietly, not knowing what side to choose. She didn’t want to push her boyfriend away, but she also wanted him safe.

 

Scott sighed. “Look Lydia, I know that you hate this plan. We all do, but it is for the best. Stiles is human, he is the only one of us who doesn’t have direct ties to the supernatural. He’s the only one who could live a normal life if it weren’t for us. Don’t you want him to be safe?”

 

“Yes, but I still don’t agree. We would basically take his freedom to choose for himself if we did this.”

 

“I agree with little Ms. Martin,” Peter put in. Somehow, he was still considered pack though everyone hated having his presence in the same room as them. “Plus, I would hate to lose a valuable member of our team. He’s slightly less idiotic than the rest of you, no offence.”

 

“He’s my son, and I get that he does a lot for you guys, but I want him to be safe. He’s all I got left, I don’t want to lose him too. I can live with the guilt that comes with following through with this plan.”

 

 

At the end of the day, a decision was made. Most of the pack sided against Malia, Lydia, and Peter, though they all hated what they were about to do. The plan was to make Stiles forget about the pack and all their supernatural adventures together since the beginning of high school. They had already talked to Deaton on how to make a spell that caused a controlled memory loss. The spell that they found, not only make Stiles forget what they wanted him to, but it also wouldn’t leave him with complete memory gaps that would cause him to question things. Instead, it would warp some of his memories to help his new reality seem like it had always been that way. All the pack needed to do was have Stiles drink a few drops of a weird liquid made from some mythical plants, and the spell would take effect in a hour or so.

 

Mr. Stilinski was the one who snuck the drops of the liquid into Stiles’s drink during dinner that night. When he went to check on Stiles as sleep in his bed that night, John couldn’t help but to give a small smile. Thinking his son would no longer come home with so many injuries. For once, his son would be safe. And perhaps for once, Stiles would be like any normal teenager should be.

 

Oh, if only he knew the truth.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning brought a few surprises to the sheriff. John had expected to be the first to rise and have to yell at his son to wake up, telling him he would be late to school, but this morning was nothing like the usual.

 

Instead, John woke up to the smell and sight of Stiles making pancakes.

 

“Morning,” Stiles told John without turning to greet him.

 

“What’s the occasion, kiddo? You’re not usually an early riser.”

 

Stiles shrugged as he placed a small bowl of fresh fruit and a plate of pancakes in front of his father.

 

“I don’t know really, I just realized that I only have a few more weeks of school to survive before summer break. I want to get through these few weeks as fast as possible so I can have the best summer in my life.”

 

The sheriff stayed silent for a moment. He wondered why Stiles would be so excited for summer when he would have no one to spend it with. It saddened John that Stiles’s only friends had been in the pack, and now that he had lost his memories of them, Stiles was alone.

 

“What are you planning to do for summer, kiddo?” John asked with curiosity and hope that there really was something fun that a teenaged boy with no friends could do.

 

Said teenaged boy stared at the sheriff with slight confusion as if the answer to the question was very simple.

 

“What I do every summer, dad.” Stiles explained with a smile. “Get to hang out with my cousins on the best cross-country road trip ever! I’m so excited!”

 

John managed to smile back at his son to hide his slight surprise. He had completely forgotten that every summer his late wife’s nephews would roll into town to take Stiles away for two months. So much had been going around Beacon Hills lately that the sheriff didn’t have to think of mundane things such as road trips. And Stiles had been so caught up helping the pack that he had forgotten to think about his summer plans…or his happiness for that matter. But now things would be different, John couldn’t help but feel a tad guilty and happy at the same time.

 

“I’m glad for you,” he answered as he started to dig into his fluffy stack of hotcakes. “Just make sure to get good grades in class until then.”

 

Stiles smirked. “Sure thing, as long as you keep to your healthy diet while I’m gone.”

 

They both continued their father-and-son chat while they ate their breakfast until it was time for both of them to leave.

 

John enjoyed finally being able to have a nice and normal conversation with his son, but the guilt of his actions was still there. He hoped it would be easier to live with it as time went by.

 

With that in mind, he drove away, heading to work. Making a quick call to Scott to tell him that the spell seemed to have worked, but to still secretly check on Stiles to make sure.

 

 

Stiles rushed into class late. Somehow, even though he had woken up early and all, he still managed to get to school late. Stiles being Stiles was able to talk his way out of being sent to tardy sweep, and made his way to his usual seat at the back of the room. He was slightly confused when few students started staring at him, but he quickly shrugged it off. He thought they were probably just jealous with all the shit he could get away with because he had a way with words.

 

As the day dragged on, he kept noticing that same group of students kept stealing glances at him wherever he went. Especially the guy with the crooked jaw and the puppy-dog look.

 

It was really weirding him out, but every time he was about to ask why they kept looking him with sad looks, they would all turn away as fast as they could.

 

Quite frankly, Stiles was starting to get a tad annoyed, but he quickly forgot all about his situation when he got the first text.

 

Looking at his phone’s screen, a big smile appeared on Stiles’s lips. It was going to be a good day.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pack couldn’t understand who could possibly be texting Stiles during class. They had made sure to delete all their numbers from his phone and all of Stiles’s friends had been in the pack, so who could be texting him that was causing the teenager to have an ear to ear grin?

 

Texts kept coming back and forth so much that all that could be heard in the classroom was the tapping on a phone’s keyboard and the quiet vibrating of a text alert every couple of minutes. It got to the point that the teacher threatened to take away the phone, but she quickly withdrew her threat when the texting noises were replaced by Stiles’s voice. He could be very annoying when he wanted to keep people’s minds off of something else.

 

They all noticed when Stiles looked out the classroom window and his smile grew bigger. They didn’t know what he was looking at, but it obviously was making their former friend very happy.

 

One last text, and that was all it took.

 

One second, Stiles was all smiles. The next, he’s feigning to be sick…and doing a very believable job at it. The pack are the only ones who don’t really fall for his ploy, though they have to admit he is very convincing.

 

“Hey Teach,” Stiles calls out as he waves down the teacher. “I’m not feeling too good now. I think my meds are acting up.”

 

The teacher clearly glad to get rid of the chatterbox that was her student, quickly nodded for him to leave.

 

Without hesitation, Stiles grabbed all his belongings and sped walked out the classroom door.

 

Scott and the other members of the pack felt an urge to know what was going on with their former pack member. They started thinking that maybe something went slightly amiss with their spell, so Scott convinced the teacher to let him check up on Stiles.

 

Once out the door, Scott used his wolf senses to track down Stiles, and ended up finding Stiles being the only one in the school bathrooms. The teen happily chatted away on his cellphone as he washed his hands. The sound of running water didn’t allow Scott to hear what the person on the other side of the conversation was saying, but it didn’t matter because as soon as he opened the door into the bathrooms, the conversation stopped.

 

“I’ll be there in a bit,” Stiles simply said as he ended the call.

 

“What are you doing?” Scott asked, trying to sound causal.

 

Stiles stared at the True Alpha with confusion and slight annoyance.

 

“What does it look like, Genius? I’m washing my hands,” he snarked.

 

“No, I mean the whole ‘pretending to be sick’ thing.”

 

Stiles put on the most innocent face he could muster, and Scott couldn’t help smiling.

 

“I’ll have you know, I am very sick.”

 

Scott easily picked on the lie, no wolf senses needed, and gave the other teen a teasing glare.

 

Stiles noting that he had been caught in his lie, put his arms up in surrender.

 

“Alright, you got me,” he grinned, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. “So I’m not really sick.”

 

Scott expected him to explain further, but all that came was award silence. He was used to having his best friend always talking, so it bugged him that Stiles was surprisingly being quiet. In fact, he wanted to do anything to get rid of the unbearable silence.

 

“So are you going to spill the real reason?”

 

Stiles chuckled.

 

“You are very nosy, dude. Don’t worry little teacher’s pet, it’s nothing illegal…for the most part.” Noticing Scott’s worried look, he added, “Relax, it’s just a party. Just an innocent little get together party. Please don’t rat me out, okay?”

 

Scott was about to say something else, but Stiles decided he had enough of having this awkward conversation and decided to end it.

 

“Anyway, my ride’s waiting for me and they are very impatient, so I better get going.”

 

 

With that, Scott was left alone. So many questions in his head, the main ones being why he felt Stiles only said half of the truth and why Stiles’s heart had not skipped a beat.

 

He chased after his former best friend to see if he could catch up, but was only able to see Stiles already outside the school, stopping in front of a black car and waving at its two occupants.

 

Scott could only watch as Stiles happily got into the car before it quickly drove off. He had to admit though, it was a very nice car.

 

A 1967 Chevy Impala.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the days dragged on, the pack wasn’t any closer to figuring out why Stiles was acting so odd. They had blamed it on the spell, but Deaton assured them that the spell had nothing to do with this.

 

They tried find something else to help solve this mystery, but couldn’t find anything amiss. Stiles still acted like his usual self he was before the spell.

 

He still talked too much in class. He was still clumsy. He was still clever…he was actually giving Lydia a run for her money for the positon of valedictorian. He still made Coach Finstock mad.

Basically, he was still Stiles.

 

But at the same time, he was not.

 

The guys in the black Impala kept showing up around town, and Stiles always happily went along with them. Even going as far as to ditch a couple classes to see them.

 

It wasn’t until the pack talked to the sheriff that they figured out who those two guys were. Turns out, they were Stiles’s cousins through his mother’s side who came into town for a surprise visit. They were the brothers, Sam and Dean.

 

As soon as the sheriff was told that his son had been ditching, he tried to put a stop to it, but somehow Stiles always managed to slip from under his radar. It wasn’t until John overheard Sam telling Stiles to stay in school that the teen actually listened and obeyed.

 

John came to notice that he was losing Stiles to Sam and Dean, and though he liked knowing that his son wouldn’t be lonely anymore, he didn’t know what to think of Stiles spending most of his time following the brothers around like a puppy. It was upsetting that the sheriff hardly saw his own son nowadays, except for a few quick words here and there.

 

Growing lonely himself, the sheriff decided to attend one of Stiles’s lacrosse games even if his son would most likely just be a benchwarmer.

 

That’s when he and the rest of the pack found out one of the many things Stiles had been hiding from them.

 

And let’s just say they were quite shocked.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was setting to be a great week for Stiles. His cousins came into town for a surprise visit, and Stiles was taking every chance he could to hang out with them. It wasn’t like he had any friends or anything, so he had nothing better to do. And for once, the trio weren’t only meeting up to go hunt down some monsters like they did every summer, so it was nice to just hang around.

 

Sure, his dad had found out about his ditching…he was sure that McCall guy had something to do with it, and was planning on confronting Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes to tell him to mind his own damn business, but that was a problem for another time…besides, Sam had later told him to stay in school, so Stiles admitted defeat. In Stiles’s eyes, Sam was a very smart guy, so of course Stiles would listen to what he had to say. The Winchesters were his family, and he would do anything for them…though sometimes it came back to bite him in the ass.

 

Tonight was the night of a lacrosse game, and Stiles had expected to yet again sit comfortably on the bench and just enjoy the game from the sidelines as usual, but unfortunately for him, Dean had other plans.

 

“Sty, why are you even on the team if you aren’t even going to play?” the shorter one of the Winchester brothers asked as they arrived at the school.

 

“You know what, I don’t even know. At first, I joined the team in hopes my dad would come see some of my games, but he’s always busy with work, so it didn’t really matter. Then, it was just because it beat staying home alone”, Stiles sighed, walking towards the lacrosse field with his head down.

 

Picking up on his sadness, Dean was quick to try to cheer him up.

 

“Well, you got us here tonight,” he said with a smile.

 

“Humph, as much as I like you guys, I’m afraid I’ll only disappoint you guys. I doubt Coach will let me play. I’m just a benchwarmer.”

 

“Well that wouldn’t be the case if you actually showed them your skills. I remember seeing you play when we had you go undercover at a high school that one time.” Dean grinned, reminiscing some of their adventures together. “You were pretty good.”

 

Stiles only chuckled.

 

“Thanks, but I prefer playing the role of the underdog. No one expects you to do anything if you pretend to be a wimpy klutz of a guy.”

 

“We know very well that you are anything but a wimp, so we’ll see about changing that image, now wouldn’t we?” Dean said with a devilish grin.

 

Something told Stiles that whatever Dean was plotting, he wasn’t going to like it.

 

As they finally made it to the field, Stiles saw that his father was actually part of the crowd…so was this grumpy-looking guy in a leather jacket who was slightly creeping Stiles out when the guy stared in his direction…anyway, let’s get back to the fact that Stiles’s dad was ACTUALLY there.

 

“Oh my God! My dad’s actually here!” Stiles shouted, slightly freaking out about the surprise. He didn’t notice that his shouting had made a certain group of teenagers with super-hearing turn to look at him.

 

Sam and Dean each put a hand on Stiles’s shoulder, chuckling at the teen’s reaction to his father’s presence.

 

“Cool your jets, Sty. You should be glad, you’ll finally get to show off in front of him,” Dean chuckled.

 

“Yeah well, my dad and the rest of this town for that matter, think I suck at lacrosse. I don’t really want to give them all heart attacks with my awesomeness,” Stiles snarked. “With great power, comes great responsibility.”

 

Sam and Dean rolled their eyes and Sam gave Stiles a playful shove.

 

“Whatever Spiderman.”

 

With that, Dean went ahead of Sam and Stiles. To Stiles’s horror, he watched as Dean started talking to Coach and was more surprised when the older Winchester pulled out his wallet.

 

“What is that moron doing?” Stiles hissed in Sam’s ear.

 

In response, Sam looked at him a little sympathetically.

 

“Sorry Sty, but it seems that Dean is doing what he does best…interfering with people’s lives.”

 

They could only watch as Dean took out a twenty dollar bill and gave it to Coach, whose face lit up like a child’s on Christmas.

 

“Alright Stilinski, I guess you’re playing! Get your butt over here!” Coach shouted as he happily put the dollar bill in his pocket.

 

Stiles’s face fell at that instant. All the other players stared in his direction with an equal amount of shock in their faces.

 

“What?”

 

“You heard him, get your ass over there, Sty.” Dean said with a grin as he made his way back to Stiles and Sam.

 

“But I don’t want to play. I rather stay on the bench where I don’t have to do shit,” Stiles pouted.

 

“Well, suck it up buttercup. I just lost twenty bucks to convince Coach McShouts-A-Lot over there to let you play” Dean countered as he gave his cousin a pat on the shoulder. “You’re gonna play…and you better do your best, you hear me? I didn’t just give away money for nothing. Make us proud.”

 

Before Stiles could say something else, Dean walked away towards the bleachers with a smirk on his lips.

 

“His intentions are good,” Sam said sympathetically as he went to sit next to Dean. “Good luck.”

 

Stiles gave a sigh as he reluctantly jogged towards the field and towards his follow teammates who were huddled in a circle, going over their plays.

 

Most of the players were teasing him about making a fool of himself as soon as he set foot on the field. Even Coach said he would probably pull him out after a little bit, giving the teen just enough time to play in front of his family, but not enough to cost them the game. Stiles just shrugged them off.

 

“Don’t worry, Stiles. You’ll do great” that McCall guy to him as they starting splitting away to go to their positions.

 

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Stiles whispered to himself, but he was surprised when McCall had somehow heard him.

 

“Why would doing well in lacrosse be a bad thing?” the puppy-like young man asked with a confused frown.

 

“Man, you’re very nosy.”

 

The signal to start the game rang, making Stiles run the rest of the way to his position, and thus leaving Scott with an unanswered question.

 

 

Everyone was left in awe the moment the game began.

 

The instant the ball was in the air, Stiles seemed to have become a different person. Instead of his usual clumsy self, this Stiles was well coordinated and crafty.

 

He used having a lean body to his advantage and was able to get through the opposing team’s defense several times to score a goal. And this was just because the other team had made fun of him and tripped him at the beginning of the game.

 

It was as if Stiles was just taunting the other team, running circles around the players with ease. Before any of them could react, he had already caught the ball.

 

To say he caught everyone off guard was an understatement. They were downright shocked. Even his own team would freeze up to watch him play. Coach’s jaw had dropped in shock.

 

“Oi, get your heads in the game, guys!” Stiles would shout with a laugh. “And Coach, close your mouth! You’ll catch flies that way!”

 

The leather wearing grumpy guy in the stands was also surprised, but he tried to hide it under his usual stoic face.

 

The sheriff was also in shock, but he was so happy and proud at the same time. He kept cheering out Stiles’s name, even though his voice grew hoarse at one point.

 

Sam and Dean were a similar story, except that they had somehow taken the time to make a large sign spelling out ‘STILES’. When Stiles saw the sign, his whole face turned bright red in embarrassment. It was as if he had barely noticed that all eyes were on him, and he grew tense. And as a result, he became a bit clumsy again, getting distracted and losing the ball once or twice.

 

The whole team noticed his change, but before Coach got to yell at him (he really enjoyed doing that), Scott confronted Stiles during their next team huddle.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong? You were doing so awesome, dude…then you got distracted.”

 

“McCall, stop being nosy,” Stiles grumbled in response, not noticing Scott gave a little whimper when Stiles called him by his last name rather than his first. Stiles was getting really tired of this guy asking him questions all the time.

 

“Sorry, I was just worried for my…teammate” Scott whimpered, which sounded a little dog-like to Stiles.

 

It made Stiles feel bad for being mean to the puppy-like guy.

 

“It’s fine,” Stiles sighed. “Sorry for acting like a jerk, I just freaked out when I realized that all the attention was on me. I hate being in the spotlight.”

 

“But you like the attention when we’re in class” Puppy McCall said with his head tilted to the side in confusion.

 

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s different out here in the real world…Don’t worry about it though, I’ll put my game-face back on.”

 

After the team huddle, the next round of the game started, but it was a bit different from the last one.

 

Stiles was still doing very good at catching the ball and all, but instead of making the shots himself, he would pass the ball to another one of his teammates so they could score. He didn’t want to hog up the spotlight, so he had decided to share it with the rest of the team.

 

With all the rush of excitement in the air, the rest of the game went by very quickly. Stiles’s team had won by a long shot, and everyone was cheering.

 

Stiles had gotten picked up and carried by the rest of his team as they paraded in their victory. Everyone was asking him why he hadn’t played this good before. Coach was saying something about having him play more often. Stiles was zoning it all out though, he just wanted to get away from all the people getting in his face as fast as possible.

 

He made his escape just after McCall gave him a huge hug, which was weird because they weren’t even friends yet McCall was always acting like they were best buds or something.

 

Stiles eased his way through the crowds of people giving him pats on his back, and after some time, he finally found his dad and his cousins.

 

“I’m so proud of you, son! You were awesome,” his dad said as he pulled Stiles into a bear hug.

 

“Alright Sty!” Dean happily shouted, Sam and him joining the hug. “I knew you got it in you!”

 

Stiles playfully glared at him. “Well some jerk forced me to play after he paid off my coach. It’s his fault my cover was blown, and now everyone knows my secret skills.”

 

“Whatever squirt, you can’t deny that it was worth it.”

 

“You’re right,” Stiles chuckled. “Everyone’s faces of shock were priceless, especially Coach’s.”

 

“So, how about we go somewhere to celebrate. Where can a guy get some pie around here?”

 

“Dude, it’s all about the curly fries.”

 

“Pie.”

 

“Curly fries.”

 

“Pie.”

 

“Curly fr-”

 

“Guys, knock it off,” Sam interrupted their bickering and gave out a sigh. “We can just get both. I don’t know why you two always have to argue about everything.”

 

“I take it this happens a lot every time you guys are together in the summer,” the sheriff chuckled at the trio.

 

“Ha, you have no idea, sir. They’ll be fighting over something, but when it comes to food, it’s the worst…for my wallet, that is.” Sam chuckled. “They will literally stuff their faces with all the food they can get their hands on. I don’t know how they can hold that much food, but it always turns into some sort of eating contest. Ha-ha, I’m the one that has to make a run to the nearest store to get some Pepto-Bismol when they go too far.”

 

“Sounds like you guys have a lot of adventures” the sheriff smiled as he looked at Stiles and Dean playfully wrestling a few feet away from them.

 

“Yup, he’s a good kid. Very loyal too. He and Dean may always be bickering, but they will quickly tag-team against you if you oppose them,” Sam continued and then paused for a moment to laugh as he remembered a memory from their summers together. “Oh, and never start a prank war with them. Trust me, you will lose. Ha-ha, I have so much experience in that department.”

 

Before the sheriff and Sam could continue their conversation, Stiles and Dean had rejoined them.

 

“Oi, can we go eat now, all that being awesome really makes a guy hungry,” Stiles stated.

 

Sam nodded and turned to the sheriff. “You want to join us?”

 

“No, it’s okay. You kids go on without me, I have things at my office that I need to finish.”

 

“Okay then, dad. I guess I’ll see you at home later,” Stiles simply said, as if he expected his dad’s answer before he had said it.

 

“Guess we’ll get going then. Goodnight, Mr. Stilinski. We’ll drop off Stiles later,” Sam said as the trio turned to head towards the parking lot.

 

Both Stiles and Dean had the goofiest of grins on their faces.

 

“Pie!” Dean shouted as he fist bumped the air.

 

“Curly fries!” Stiles shouted back, both fists in the air.

 

Sam just shook his head as they walked away.

 

 

“Why didn’t you go with them, Mr. Stilinski?” Scott asked, walking up to the man.

 

The whole pack had heard the whole interaction between Stile and his family, but hadn’t wanted to interfere so they had stayed a good distance away.

 

“I would have just been in the way. They seem to have this bond between them that I didn’t want to intrude on.”

 

“If they are so close, why has Stiles never mentioned them?” Scott asked, upset that his best friend had kept things away from him back when Stiles still remembered the pack.

 

“Maybe he was too busy with all the supernatural going on that he forgot to tell us about them?” Malia said.

 

“I don’t think that’s the reason,” Lydia put in.

 

“Me neither, and I don’t like not knowing,” Derek grumbled.

 

“Guys, my son doesn’t know anything about the supernatural anymore, so it won’t affect any of you,” the sheriff interrupted. “Please don’t try to involve him in anything or even talk to him. It might undo the spell.”

 

The pack sadly nodded in agreement as they split up to go to their homes.

 

At least there haven’t been any supernatural mishaps recently, so everything should be fine, right?

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ever since Stiles’s big reveal of skills in the lacrosse game a few days ago, Coach had forced him to participate in practice just like all the other players. That meant no lollygagging and pretending to be tired by falling behind on their warm up run.

 

To say Stiles was unhappy about it was an understatement.

 

At one point, he stopped caring that Coach kept yelling at him and decided to just lay down on the grass. Nothing the coach yelled at him made an impact on him. Unknowingly, all the teenagers in the McCall pack were watching him and giggling at his antics.

 

Coach was just about to threaten Stiles with detention when the loud sound of a car engine made everyone pause what they were doing. Hearing the noise, Stiles instantly got up and dusted himself off.

 

The black Impala parked right in front of the team and Dean’s head popped out through the driver’s window.

 

“Sty, something came up! Can you get out of practice early?” he shouted towards the field.

 

Stiles nodded and gave Dean a thumbs-up before he even asked Coach for permission.

 

“Yo, Coach. Can I go? I promise to do really good in the next game, but my family needs me at the moment. They wouldn’t have come here if it wasn’t important.”

 

“Fine Stilinski, but run a lap before you leave,” Coach sighed, tired of arguing and losing against the stubborn teenager.

 

And so Stiles did, happily running at quick pace with ease, showing he wasn’t tired at all. He even did a cartwheel in front of the team before shouting out “Laters!” and taking off in the Impala.

 

Once in the car, he dared to ask his cousins why they had come for him.

 

“There’s a case in town,” Sam supplied the answer.

 

“What?! But there hasn’t been any deaths in weeks!” Stiles countered.

 

“No, but there will be for sure,” Dean replied. “This town is practically screaming out ‘Supernatural Hangout’. We have been going through old cases on our free time, and a lot of them don’t seem normal.”

 

“But I would have noticed, this is my home for Pete’s sake!” Stiles shouted, though he had to admit that something didn’t seem right in Beacon Hills, and it was annoying him that he hadn’t figured it out.

 

“Well, you do get easily distracted, so that could be a reason.”

 

“I do not! ...most times.”

 

 

After some time researching…well only Sam and Stiles, Dean wanted nothing to do with it and went out to get snacks, they still couldn’t figure out what the possible creature(s) could be. Some things pointed out to werewolf, but the victims didn’t have their hearts ripped out so Sam and Dean quickly ruled it out, though Stiles insisted that there could be other types of werewolves.

 

The trio decided that the best way to figure out what they were dealing with, would be by going to the spot where many of the victims were found.

 

The Preserve.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After realizing how big the Preserve really was, the trio of hunters decided to split up and contact each other if they found anything.

 

Stiles was walking through his section with boredom. He secretly hoped one of his cousins would call him so he could have something to do, but so far, his phone hadn’t rung at all.

 

The woods were quiet, too quiet for his taste. He liked excitement. After all, he had Winchester blood in him and that meant he was automatically a thrill seeker. Peace and tranquility had no place in his life, though he did like to relax sometimes, he preferred to be doing something instead. For all he knew, maybe it was just his ADHD and not his Winchester side emerging that caused him to be like this.

 

It was the reason he liked spending his summers with his cousins, he got to tire himself out, chasing monsters and saving people. It was like it was his calling, and nothing could stop him from continuing down this path. He didn’t have any friends or girlfriend to make him stay and he had to move out of his dad’s house to live on his own at one point, so there was not much to hold him back from leaving Beacon Hills.

 

_Snap!_

 

He was suddenly taken out of his musings when he heard a twig snap a couple yards away.

 

Stiles quickly gripped the knife hidden inside his hoodie’s pocket without pulling out yet, so as to not let his attacker know he had a weapon. He needed all the advantages he could get. Maybe it hadn’t been the smartest idea to wear his red hoodie, but something about it made him feel that it was right for the occasion. Something also told him that there was an inside joke that went with the hoodie, but he couldn’t remember it. Maybe, the joke was on him for being such an idiot and wearing a color that made him stand out in the woods.

 

“What are you doing out here?” a voice suddenly growled from somewhere behind Stiles. “This is private property.”

 

Stiles had a strange sense of Deja Vu for some reason at that moment.

 

Turning around, he came face to face with the same leather jacket wearing guy he had seen at his lacrosse game a couple days ago. Something about the grumpy guy made Stiles want to mess with him just to piss him off, maybe it was because the guy reminded Stiles a little of Dean, and annoying Dean was always fun.

 

Whatever the reason was, Stiles put it in the back of his mind as he remembered he was in the middle of the woods with a stranger…A stranger who could easily be the monster they were hunting. Now was not the time for Stiles to get distracted. Distractions could be dangerous, and he knew very well about danger.

 

“Sorry man, I was…um, looking for something. I must have wandered off in the wrong direction at one point,” Stiles answered the man.

 

“Why would anyone be in the preserve looking for something?” an older man with a goatee said, seeming to appear out of nowhere. Stiles instantly started getting bad vibes about the man. An aura of darkness seemed to be looming around him.

 

“None of your business.”

 

“You’re currently on our property, so that technically makes it our business,” the older man said, a creepy grin on his face.

 

Stiles badly wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face.

 

“Well, I’ll just step off your supposed property and I’ll be out of your hair. So if you’d be so kind as to point me to the area that marks the border to your land, I’ll start heading on my way.”

 

“You shouldn’t be in the woods at all. Get out before you get yourself hurt,” Leather Jacket guy grumbled.

 

“Pft, stop trying to scare me Mr. Sourpuss. I think I can manage going against a couple of squirrels and fluffy little bunnies.”

 

Stiles could have sworn he heard the guy growl at him. He made a mental note to look up information on these two men once he got back to his house. Something told him to keep an eye on these two, they might have something to do with what was going on with Beacon Hills.

 

“What about wolves?” Creepy older guy asked with a grin.

 

“Humph, nice try, but wolves haven’t been since in Cali for a couple of decades now.”

 

“You never know, things can change.”

 

This guy was really getting on Stiles’s nerves. He was almost as bad as when Stiles had encountered some demons that were taunting him. In the end, it didn’t end pretty for said demons, and this guy was working his way in that direction.

 

“I don’t like you,” Stiles simply stated in a bored tone.

 

“Well that’s not a very nice thing to say to someone you just met,” Creepy guy said, pretending to have his feelings hurt. “Besides, it’s not wise to say that when you are all alone in the woods…with no one to call for help.”

Stiles was very tempted to take out his knife and scare the shit out of this guy, but he would rather not risk the chance of getting arrested. His dad would have his head for pulling a stupid stunt like that. Plus, there would be never ending questions of where he had gotten the knife.

 

Instead, Stiles decided to use his words, and put on a mischievous grin that would give Lucifer a run for his money.

 

“Pft, as if I’d need to worry about going against you, old man. For all I know, your hip could break before I even touch you. So out of the kindness of my heart, I won’t embarrass you in front of your grandson here.”

 

“He’s not my grandson, and I’m not that old,” Creepy guy answered in a now slightly annoyed tone.

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, _old man_.”

 

Before anyone could say anything else, Stiles’s phone started to ring. The ringtone was 'Heat of the Moment' by Asia.

 

“Oi, Sammy. Got anything for me?” Stiles asked while he still stared at the two men in front of him, not letting them out of his sight.

 

When the voice on the other end of the call said ‘no’, he frowned. “Bummer. Oh well, no luck here, so I’ll head back then.”

 

“What were you looking for anyway, kid?” Leather Jacket asked once the call had ended. Stiles was sure the guy had been eavesdropping on his conversation.

 

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out, Mr. Grumpypants. Now, as fun as this encounter was, I gotta go. Hasta la vista, baby.”

 

Stiles quickly took off running, obviously knowing exactly where he was going as he disappeared out sight and headed towards his cousins’ location.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter and Derek could only watch as Stiles took off running. He hadn’t run away from them out of fear, so it puzzled them. In fact, their whole encounter with the teen had puzzled them. Stiles hadn’t had the slightest amount of fear in him, instead, there had only been annoyance and a tad bit of excitement. It was as if he had looked forward to getting into a fight with them.

 

“Something didn’t seem normal about him,” Derek grumbled.

 

“There has never been anything normal about Stiles, but yes, I saw it too,” Peter mused. “It seems our little Stiles has many secrets.”

 

“Let’s call a pack meeting. Maybe we did mess up that spell in some way.”

 

 

And so they did, the whole pack meeting up at Derek’s loft.

 

“What’s this about, Derek?” the sheriff asked, not liking the fact that it had something to do with his son.

 

“We ran into Stiles in the preserve today. We have no clue why he was there in the first place, and that doesn’t settle well with me.”

 

“I agree with my nephew, Stiles is acting rather strange…stranger than usual,” Peter put in. “I think he is hiding many secrets, and after what I heard about the lacrosse game, I wouldn’t doubt it.”

 

“I hate to admit it, but you might be right,” Mr. Stilinski sighed. “And here I thought I was done dealing with him hiding stuff from me.”

 

Scott whimpered, worrying about his ~~former~~ best friend.

 

“He left practice early today. Those cousins of his came to pick him up. I think it has something to do with them,” the True Alpha offered to the conversation.

 

The sheriff pinched the bridge of his nose, this whole mess was getting annoying.

 

“I’ll talk to them and see what I can find out.”

 

They all left the meeting as they reluctantly agreed to let the sheriff handle Stiles and the two brothers. He promised to give Stiles a curfew to keep him from wandering off at night, especially since the wolves thought they had smelled something weird in the preserve the other day.

 

Stiles seemed to have taken the new curfew rule without much fuss, which surprised the sheriff. And even more surprisingly, Stiles actually obeyed the rule…at first at least.

 

Things seemed to be doing okay, but like always, that’s when something bad happened. The first string of deaths were reported in three days. All the victims were killed in different ways, so it was nearly impossible to pinpoint what could be doing the killing. What the pack had found strange though, was that at some scenes of the crime, they found what looked to be slimy pieces of skin. They were gross piles of flesh and blood that sort of looked like the creature had left behind.

 

Through it all, the pack was so focused on the mystery at hand that they forgot all about Stiles. It caught them by surprise when the wolves kept finding his and his cousins’ scents all over the woods and other places close to the crime scenes.

 

The sheriff would try to keep track of Stiles and kept telling him to stay away from ‘official police business’, but the teen would always give his father the slip.

 

And then there was the night that Derek decided to check up on Stiles since the sheriff was sound asleep, leaving the teen to his own devices. Derek was hiding behind some bushes (like a total creeper) when he heard the faraway roar of an engine. As the sound got closer, he saw (to his shock) Stiles gracefully climb out of his bedroom window and use the rain pipe to slide down to the ground. As soon as Stiles hit the ground, he took off quietly running towards the Impala that was coming towards the house. The teen was wearing a grey hoodie and carrying a gym bag that for some reason smelled like gun powder to Derek.

 

The werewolf was tempted to follow the Impala and figure out what the hell Stiles and his crazy cousins were up to, but he suddenly heard the rustling of a bush close to him. A flash of silver eyes stared back at him before the creature darted away. Derek gave chase, but somehow, the creature gave him the slip. Leaving Derek ashamed for not only failing to follow Stiles, but also failing to catch the murderous creature running around his town.

 

Stiles gave the pack the slip again the next day right after practice. No matter how much they tried to find him, the pack couldn’t find him. It didn’t help that Stiles’s scent seemed to be all over town, confusing the wolves.

 

That’s when things went straight to hell.

 

The pack was meeting up in the woods to search for clues that evening, when the wolves sensed three heartbeats close to their location. Going out to find out who they belonged to, the whole pack came face to face with none other than Stiles, Sam, and Dean.

 

“What are you doing here?” Derek grumbled at the trio of trespassers then turning towards Stiles. “I thought I told you this was private property.”

 

Stiles simply shrugged, but didn’t say anything.

 

“Relax dude,” Dean said, answering in his cousin’s place. “We were just going for a nice relaxing stroll.”

 

“Get out,” Derek growled.

 

He was starting to feel angry for some reason, but he didn’t know why. He couldn’t control himself properly. He noticed that Scott and the rest of the wolves were going through similar reactions, their eyes flashing gold back at him for a few seconds.

 

He wasn’t the only one that noticed though. Before he knew it, there were three sets of guns pointed at him and the pack.

 

“Shit!” Derek heard Dean yell in surprise as the man seemingly pulled out a gun out of nowhere.

 

“Werewolves,” Sam hissed through gritted teeth.

 

“I told you there was something up with your town, Sty!” Dean shouted as he glared at the pack.

 

“Well, I guess there is. I had my suspicions so I did a little research,” Stiles answered. There was a mischievous gleam to his eyes that the pack couldn’t help but compare it to the nogitsune.

 

At that moment, the wolves realized why they felt aggravated. Stiles pulled out a small plant from his pocket with a smirk on his face.

 

It was wolfsbane.

 

“I brought this to test my suspicions of you guys being werewolves. Guess I was right…like always.”

 

Scott and the others were in so much shock that they didn’t know what to say. They couldn’t believe these guys were hunters. They especially couldn’t believe Stiles was apparently one, too.

 

“What should we do about them?” Sam asked his fellow hunters, not taking his eyes off the wolves.

 

“Put them down,” Stiles answered calmly as if Sam had simply asked him about the weather. It hurt the pack more than any physical wound could. “They may or may not be the culprits of these recent killings, but they definitely have something to do with all the animalistic murders that happened not too long ago.”

 

Finally getting slightly out of shock, Scott was the first to try to reason with Stiles and the two hunters.

 

“Please Stiles, don’t shoot. We would never hurt anyone. You have to believe us.”

 

The only response he got was a cold stare from Stiles.

 

The sheriff took that moment to step forward, standing between his son and the pack.

 

“Please son, believe us. Scott and the others used to be your friends…We sadly erased your memories of them in hopes of keeping you safe. They would never hurt anyone,” he tried to reason. Noticing his son’s indifference, he tried a different approach. “If you can’t believe them, then please believe me. I would never lie to you, son.”

 

“Pft, yeah right. You lie to me all the time. This is all just a dirty trick to stop us from doing our job. As if I’d ever be friends with such monsters,” Stiles dryly chuckled. There was a dark vibe coming off of him that was really worrying the pack.

 

What happened next, no one expected.

 

One second Dean had his gun trained on Derek, and the next, he had it on Stiles.

 

The whole pack growled at the hunter the instant he did. Even Sam seemed shaken by his brother’s action.

 

“Dean, what the hell!” the taller brother shouted.

 

“This is not Stiles, Sam. The real Sty would never be so quick to off someone. You remember that whole speech he gave us for our ‘Shoot first and ask questions later’ motto?” Dean said, glaring at Stiles.

“This is not Stiles.”

 

“What are you talking about, Dean?! Are you crazy? Of course I’m Stiles!” Stiles shouted, flailing his arms in a very Stiles like manner. His heart starting beating a little bit faster, but when he had said his name, his heart had skipped a beat. The werewolves quickly noticed and they gave a whimper, remembering the incident with the nogitsune not too long ago.

 

Noticing that the wolves had taken note of his lie, ‘Stiles’ quickly gave them a demon-like grin before rapidly kicking the gun out of Dean’s hand and pinning the hunter against a tree.

 

“He-he, what a surprise Dean. You were actually right for once,” the fake Stiles darkly chuckled, his eyes flashing silver.

 

“Shapeshifter,” Sam hissed as he trained his gun on the fake Stiles.

 

“Tsk, tsk. I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Sammy. Wouldn’t want you to have two deaths to deal with, now would we?”

 

“What do you mean, you crazy son of a bitch?! What have you done with Stiles?!” Dean choked out, having a hard time talking after being slammed into a tree.

 

The sheriff froze at the mention of his son, fearing the worst.

 

“Well, that wasn’t a nice thing to say, Deany. You might have just offended some of those puppies over there,” the shapeshifter said, nodding at the werewolves before turning his attention back to the hunters. “By the time you guys find your precious little cousin, he will be long dead. Hehehe.”

 

“Actually, you’ll be the one who’ll be dead, asshole,” another voice said before a shovel came swinging out of nowhere and taking the shapeshifter’s head clean off. “Batter, batter, swing!”

 

Everyone was too busy paying attention to the monster with Stiles’s face that no one noticed when a newcomer had made his way to their location. In the wolves’ defense though, this person had been very quiet about his arrival. It also helped that his scent had already been at the scene thanks to the shapeshifter’s choice of form, so the wolves wouldn’t have noticed a new scent.

 

And so, there standing before the group was…Stiles. Looking like hell. He was covered head to toe in dirt, his clothes were torn in some places, and his eyes looked bloodshot with anger. There was dried blood on his forehead, and his heart was beating fast with adrenaline.

 

“Well, you look like shit, Sty,” Dean huffed with a small smile as he tried to catch his breathe.

 

“Gee Dean, thanks for the compliment. That’s what happens when you literally just crawled out of a grave because this fucker,” Stiles grumbles, giving his doppelganger’s decapitated body a kick with his sneaker. “decided it was a peachy idea to kidnap you after lacrosse practice AND then bury you alive….so what did I miss?”

 

“Oh not much, just that we ran into a pack of werewolves and that it turns out a shapeshifter pretended to be you and nearly got us to kill said werewolves,” Dean said, shrugging as if their ordeal today was part of their regular day routine.

 

Stiles then looked at the pack for the first time, and gave them a casual shrug.

 

“Humph, I should have seen the whole werewolf thing coming. You guys do act sort of doggish…no offense. Especially Puppy McCall over there. He’s always looking like a kicked puppy when I ignore him…The thing is, can we trust you guys? I don’t want some full moon crazed wolves running around my town causing havoc. I especially don’t want to have to put you down, I go to school with most of you guys. ”

 

“You won’t have to worry about that, Stiles,” Derek said.

 

“Good, and I guess I should take back that nickname I gave you the other day. Sourpuss doesn’t really suit you since you’re a werewolf. Oh, I know! How about Sourwolf! That fits you perfectly.”

 

As soon as Stiles said that, the whole pack whimpered.

 

“What? Was it something I said?” the teen hunter asked in confusion. “If it was because of my dog jokes, I’m sorry. I don’t have a mind-to-mouth filter.”

 

“Actually Sty, I think it’s because they know you,” Sam answered, looking at the pack for agreement. “Earlier, your dad told the shapeshifter –who we thought was you at the time- that they erased your memories to keep you safe…Sty, I think they used to be your friends.”

 

Stiles froze on the spot.

 

“What?! Why would I-”

 

The pack visibly winced, expecting Stiles to say something similar to what the shapeshifter had said.

 

**_Why would I ever be friends with such monsters?_ **

 

Stiles gave a tired sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Does everything I say make you guys sad or something? I was just going to say that I don’t see why I would need protecting. As you saw right now, I can take care of myself.”

 

Scott sheepishly shuffled towards Stiles, slightly afraid of what the teen hunter would do with the shovel he was _still_ holding.

 

Noticing Scott’s wariness, Stiles dropped the shovel. “Don’t worry, I won’t bite. Ha-ha…And I won’t hit you with a shovel…unless you attack me or something.”

 

“We didn’t know about your…hunting skills. We thought you were-”, Scott tried to say with his head bowed in shame.

 

“You thought I was just a weak little human, right?” Stiles finished for him, the scent of annoyance surrounded him before quickly disappearing. “I guess that’s what I get for acting like a wimpy dork.”

 

“The dork part is all you though. No acting there,” Dean snarked.

 

“Hey! Okay, you I might hit with a shovel,” Stiles teased before turning back to the pack with a frown on his face. “If you wanted me to stop meddling with your stuff, you could have just said so instead of erasing my memory. I don’t like knowing that someone messed with my mind.”

 

Stiles turned to leave at that moment, but was stopped by Scott placing a hand on his shoulder. There were tears in the young wolf’s eyes.

 

“I’m so sorry! We should have never taken those memories from you! We acted just as bad as the nogitsune!”

 

Stiles had no idea what the hell a nogitsune was, but the way McCall had said it didn’t make it seem like it was a good thing.

 

“It’s okay, everyone makes mistakes. That doesn’t mean I forgive you though, messing with memories is a shitty thing to do. Don’t worry I won’t get involved with your pack anymore, though I’ll still do what I have to in order to keep this town safe. It is my home as much as it is yours.”

 

Stiles looked like he was about to walk away again, so Scott squeezed his shoulder tighter.

 

“We’ll figure out a way to get your memories back. I promise.”

 

Stiles frowned. “I don’t know if I want them back.”

 

The whole pack let out a gasp and started to whimper.

 

“But-”

 

“McCall, I get that you had good intentions when you did what you did…but that still doesn’t make it right. Finding this out makes me think I can’t trust you guys…not completely…and that makes me think that maybe I don’t want to remember you guys. I’m sorry.”

 

Whimpers of sadness could be heard throughout the woods.

 

“Son, wait,” the sheriff said, finally stepping closer.

 

Stiles gave him a glare, and it broke the older man’s heart.

 

“Dad, I don’t even want to know what part you played in all this, but I just want to let you know that yeah, surprise, I’m a hunter. And no matter what you do -because I’m pretty sure you did this as your way of protecting me- I will never stop being a hunter. It’s in my blood. Mom was one too, you know? I’m not little anymore, I can take care of myself…So please, don’t do something so stupid like this anymore.”

 

Sam and Dean took that moment to walk towards Stiles and each placing a hand on his shoulders, showing their support for their younger cousin.

 

“We meant it when we said Sty is a good kid, sir,” Dean said with a smile. “He’s saved our asses more times than we can count, and we would do the same for him.”

 

“But…are you sure you don’t want your memories back? There might have been some very important ones among them,” Sam questioned, giving Stiles his best puppy-dog eyes. “Plus, you’re going to be dealing with this pack most likely every day, so…”

 

Scott and the others gave the tall man a small smile of thanks before looking at Stiles with pleading eyes.

 

“Sammy, always the reasonable one. This is why you’re the smarter one of the two of you,” Stiles said with a small chuckle. Dean gave a little pout at the comment. “But you’re also the most gullible one…though, I do suppose it wouldn’t be very smart of me to waltz into battle if I forgot how to use something that I learned here in Beacon Hills…but I don’t know…”

 

Stiles had the biggest shit grin on his face. It was at that moment that everyone realized Stiles had been toying with them.

 

“I was just messing with you guys. I wanted to see your reactions to make sure you actually cared about me and felt sorry for what you did. Of course I would want my memories back. Who knows how many years of stuff you idiots tampered with…though I’m glad to know you didn’t take my memory of loving curly fries. I don’t know how I would survive without them.”

 

“So, you really want them back?” Puppy McCall asked, using the tone used on small children, as if he was afraid Stiles would change his mind.

 

“Duh, that’s what I said.”

 

“But earlier when you said no, your heart didn’t skip a beat.”

 

Stiles gave him an innocent smirk.

 

“I’m a compulsive liar, Scotty boy. Even with your super hearing, you won’t be able to tell when I’m telling the truth or not.”

 

With those two sentences, Scott found himself freezing up on the spot.

 

“Wait, you said ‘Scotty boy’,” he said, trying to piece things together. “You would only have said that if you…”

 

Stiles patiently waited with a smirk on his face for Scott to have his epiphany.

 

He knew Scott had finally realized the truth when he saw the young wolf’s eyes go wide as saucers.

 

“Holy shit! You remembered! You remembered all along and were just pretending to not know us!”

 

Everyone stared at Stiles in shock. Stiles’s smirk grew mischievous.

 

“Yup…well sort of. I only got my memories back about a day ago.”

 

“H-how?!” Lydia was the one to ask. “Deaton said the spell couldn’t be broken on it’s own.”

 

Stiles simply held up a black and silver ring for all to see.

 

“Behold, I have the one ring to rule them all...Kidding, I had accidently misplaced this ring some time ago, and therefore I wasn’t wearing it when you guys did that spell on me. I found it yesterday while I was moving stuff in my room…looking for my gun most likely…Anyway, as soon as I put it on, I got my memories back.”

 

“Why would a simple ring undo a spell?” Dean huffed.

 

“Maybe it’s not a simple ring,” Lydia and Sam said at the same time.

 

“Correctamundo,” Stiles answered with glee. “It’s a ring that has been craved with several runes that prevent the wearer from being affected by any spell. Plus the material it’s made from makes the runes stronger.”

 

Sam and Dean shared a suspicious look as they eyed the ring.

 

“Sty, where did you get the ring? Something like that is hard to come by and even harder to make.”

 

Stiles gave them a sheepish smile.

 

“You wouldn’t like the answer.”

 

“Stiles, just tell us,” Dean grumbled, almost sounding like Derek.

 

“Starts with a ‘C’ and ends with a pointy tail.”

 

It took a full minute for Sam and Dean to come up with an answer.

 

“Crowley?!” both brothers shouted in shock and anger.

 

The rest of the gang just stared at them as if they were crazy, having clue as to who they were talking about.

 

“Yup, that’s the one,” Stiles casually said.

 

“Um, who’s Crowley?” Kira sheepishly asked.

 

“Oh, no one, just the freaking king of hell!” Dean shouted. “Stiles what were you thinking, accepting shit from that demon?!”

 

The whole packs’ mouths dropped in astonishment.

 

“Come on guys, he’s not that bad. He gives the coolest gifts,” Stiles said with a shrug. “He’s like my uncle.”

 

“He’s probably just trying to make you go dark side on us.”

 

“Nah, he knows I’d never turn my back on my cousins, Squirrel and Moose,” the teen hunter smirked, liking the frowns his cousins gave at the mentions of the nicknames the king of hell had given them. “Now how about we forget all about this for now and go gets some grub. I want curly fries. I think it’s the least I deserve after dealing with all this shit.”

 

“Fine, but I want pie, and don’t think we’ll let you off the hook with the Crowley business.”

 

 

And so, the gang went out to eat at the local diner…where they learned that Sam wasn’t kidding about Stiles’s and Dean’s eating contests. They gave the wolves a run for their money. One trip to the closest drug store for Pepto-Bismol later, and everyone decided to meet up at Derek’s loft to talk about everything that had happened.

 

The pack…mainly Peter (since he was the only one who knew about their legacy at first) freaked out a bit when they found out that Sam and Dean’s last name (and Stiles’s from his mother’s side) was Winchester…as in the famous hunters of anything that went bump in the night.

 

Three days later, Sam and Dean left Beacon Hills after having Castiel the angel pop out of nowhere (and scaring the shit out of everyone), telling the Winchesters that there was some demon activity he needed their help with. They jokingly told the pack to be good or face their wraith, before turning to Stiles and telling him they would be back for him when summer break came.

 

Looking out the window to see as the black Impala drove off into the sunset, Stiles whispered to himself, “Saving people, hunting things. The family business.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, for anyone who has been here before, this story used to be labeled with having two chapters. The second being a short extra because I planned to add a short interaction between Crowley and Stiles. I decided to change the chapter count and mark the story complete for now because I haven't been able to finish the second part and I feel that some readers may avoid this story because it looks incomplete.  
> I still plan on writing the extra chapter, but I don't know when I'll be able to finish it. Rest assured that it will get written and posted at some point in time. I love me some Crowley and Stiles friendship, so I want it to get written as much as you guys, but I also want the plot to be decent and so far I'm not too happy with my progress. I'll continue working on it when I can, and hopefully the readers will like the end result.  
> PS. Feel free to suggest any ideas if you want :) 
> 
> Random Commentary:  
> -I know it usually doesn’t take Sam and Dean that long to find and dispatch the monster of the week, but since the town is filled with a bunch of supernatural stuff, it is throwing them off their game. (Very bad excuse)  
> -Stiles pretended to suck at Lacrosse so as to not attract attention. He doesn’t want anyone in town to find out he’s a Winchester because that would probably attract monsters who have a vendetta against them.  
> -I wonder what the sheriff will think about all of Sam and Dean’s fake ID’s  
> -Dean teaches Stiles how to take care of his jeep (after yelling at him for all the crappy repairs Stiles did with duct tape)  
> -Sam wants Stiles to continue his education (since Sam wasn’t able to)  
> -Stiles is a mixture of Sam and Dean (ex: likes research like Sam, likes food like Dean)  
> -It’s a good thing neither Sam nor Dean shot any of the werewolves because they would have had a bad surprise when realizing silver didn’t really work on this type of wolf (Stiles never told them because he wanted to keep his friends safe in case his trigger happy cousins ever came into town)  
> -Crowley thinks of Stiles as his nephew, and keeps giving him random gifts on different occasions


End file.
